User talk:Rycherr
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Active Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (talk) 17:17, 18 March 2009 I like your style. I'll be watching Antartica. Thanks! Greetings Hello, I'm the Crown Prince of Landashir. You may know that Landashir has antarctic territory, so would you like to set up an alliance between our nations? I'm aware that the FSA is already an ally with Flandrensis, another antarctic micronation that we're an ally with also, so I don't see any problem with a future alliance between our nations. Regards... --HRI James II 06:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I would be happy to recognize your nation and proclaim an alliance. Best of luck to you. President David Powell 23:05, October 7, 12009 (UTC+12) Your maps I understand that your maps on the FSA page may have taken sometime to create, but could you please not put Farwell Island on your map as if it is your territory. I don't expect you to do it immediately, but I would like to make it clear to everyone that we own our claims and you own yours. Regards, --HRI James II 08:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The map published on the wiki page makes a distinction between FSA-claimed areas and other areas. FSA claims are represented by the green dots. International research stations are indicated by the red dots. Everything else is either international or micronational territory. I mean no disrespect, but I don't think you're reading the map correctly. -- President David Powell 11:32, November 23, 12009 (UTC+12) Hi I hope your mcronations does not overlap with my artic claim of grant island because if it does i will be forced to take action. The Federation has no interest in ice-covered islands. So Grant Island is not part of our declared sovereignty. Good Good because if your claim did cover Grant island ( 20 miles long, 10 miles wide) I would've declared a compulsorary military service to attack. Sorry about the misunderstanding- President James of The Republic of Danesland I find that laughable. In any event, the Federation has never claimed Grant Island or any other place in the Antarctic that we believe to be unsuitable for colonization. Compulsory military service to attack ? I must admit I find this rather amusing too. --Cajak 21:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Came across this by accident - I have to agree with Cajak, it is a little funny --Knight990 21:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ya i agree, i think that is laughable to-- User:Danesland 20:30, December 9, 2009, creator of the message. Greetings Hello, I am President James of The Republic of Danesland. I want to brush off my misunderstanding of your antartic claim and my antartic claim and open diplomatic relations with you, if you want any more information you can visit my website at, http://www.danesland.webs.com/ thank you for your time. RE: Egtavian Communalism Model Greetings, Admittedly, I had no idea that our two models were so similar. As I said, the model is work-in-progress and some things will change. The focus for the next release will be on Communalism as an economic-political system; and this time I will try not to write it in the style of a blueprint for Egtavia. There are still quite a few changes in the works! I agree with you that capitalism (as it is now) is grossly flawed. You end up with a situation when some people are buying their forth Jaguar, while others are sat on the streets with a plastic cup, or working their socks off in a dank sweatshop for $0.05 an hour. Best Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) MFA You may enter the MFA and the World Cup if you enter the confederation you live in instead of Antarctica, for example, you claim Antarctica as territory, but actually live in, say, Fiji, then you enter Oceania, if you live in the Netherlands, you enter Europe. It is not allowed to be Antarctica because it is inhospitable and unable to host football matches That's the problem. Antarctic micronations should be able to join in their own right without having to join the confederation of another continent. But if there was a World Cup Qualifier between for example, yourself and Flandrensis and you were based in Samoa and Flandrensis were based in Iceland, there would be too much travelling. If you can agree on having a confederation but having to enter a different World Cup group, we may be able to accommodate you. Joe Foxon 19:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Anarctica's Elain of Atilnia You don't have any more right to the territories that both you and ASEA claim than they do. If you do not renounce your ultimatum by 5th of January, 00:00 GMT, I will be forced to take non-aggressive action. Please be aware of our allies.--Citizen123 13:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The Autonomous Socialist Republic of Pristinia has the full support of the Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia in the above statement. If this threat of war is not renounced by the above time, Nemkhavia will sever diplomatic ties with the Federated States. I formally request that you desist from this action. Comrade President Mark Meehan, SFR Nemkhavia I, Parker I of Secundomia, agree that neither side has better claim. Although I cannot rally the support of my country (I am only co-president), I offer my non-aggressive support to ASEA.--Secundomia 13:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Response It would be unfortunate if your nation chose to take that action. Still, we will not back down from our demand. We will not cede our territory to any other micronation, nor will we allow our claims to go undefended. Rycherr 19:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Response Please note that the following territory was claimed by us, first, in 2006. It 'so hard to understand? Aseagov Response There is no published record of that claim. Response Anyway,i have a response for you on my talk page. Our territorial claims were published from 2006 on the web-site www.aseagovern.altervista.org (Old site version,now up-graded). Asea Pristinian Response to the peaceful solution The "peaceful solution" was reached more or less by the fact that you bullied AEA into giving up their territories, and this is intolerable. You have no more or less rights to any antarctic territory than any other micronation whatsoever, and the fact that you are claiming all of Antarctica seems imperialist, megalomaniacal, egomaniacal and unfair towards other micronations. We will continue not to recognise the Federated States and declare you a villain state for aggressivity and gross immaturity and unfairness toward other micronations. Sincerely, --Citizen123 21:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) (representatively for Marco Dresner) I agree and promise never, as long I am president of Secundomia, to recognize the Federated States. --Secundomia 21:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ASEA I remember you that our claims are from the year 2006,and youre's? To ASEA, From the Republic of Secundomia: I read the article and it says "12009" judging that 12009 has not happened yet, 2009 is probably the date.--Secundomia 21:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The Federated States uses the Holocene Calendar for official purposes, as part of our constitutional guarantee of separation of church and state. This is the year 12010. Rycherr 23:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes,we also know this,but 2006 is 3 years before 2009. Asea So it seems that ASEA has a better claim to these lands, does it not? Anyway, the Antarctic continent is just not the place to claim on MicroWiki. How many wars have been started because of this?--Secundomia 01:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Withdrawl of Earlier Statement I would like to withdraw my promise never to recognize the Federated States. Victoria Land The Kingdom of Istoria has laid claim of Victoria Land entirely, thus renaming it "New Istoria". Dear Mr. President, The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with the Federated States of Antarctica. We generally sign mutual non-aggression pacts with the micronations we recognize, and if we don't, a de facto non-aggression treaty still exists. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both of our countries and, if you accept, hope for a long and prosperous future as friends. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic Sorry I accidentally neglected to write a headline for my request of recognition, so please look above, under Victoria Land's post for my message. Sorry again, Enriqe Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of Bethania